Kaze Noil: Whispers from the Wind
by Professor Image
Summary: These are the tales that have since survived the thrall of time, and the weathering of war. In the hands of the newest Clan Head of the Namikaze clan, young Namikaze Konohamaru hopes to draw strength, wisdom, and the means to defy destiny itself... (Now Rebooted)
1. Prologue

Disclaimer – Don't Own.

Hehe, this is going to be awesome!

* * *

Kaze Noil

Whispers from the Wind

Prologue

/the Tome of Ages – Henceforth the Pride and Destiny\

…

* * *

/\

* * *

Like all clans in a ninja village, the Namikaze clan of Konohagakure was surrounded with a certain air of mystery and near godly ability to the civilians that lived amidst the clan. Numerous myths and legends surrounded the clan, all revolving on two pairs of individuals; two Namikaze known as Kaze Noil and Uzumaki Naruto.

Even amongst the clan themselves little was truly known about the two greatest heroes of their clan from well over hundreds of year beforehand… at least, little known to those who were not within easy access of the Tome of Ages, a complete chronicle of the lives of all the Clan Heads as of date to ever grace the halls of the Namikaze ancestral home with their benign presence. Little was known about the Tome of Ages, and it had been rumored to have been discovered by the son of Uzumaki Naruto himself – the magicks of the book somehow grafting upon the Namikaze bloodline and telling the tell of the legacy of every single clan head in their history.

The son of Naruto, a young warrior named Jiraiya after his older sensei, saw the value of such a book, and took it upon him and his family to house the magnificent tome into the halls of the Namikaze home. Since then it has sat soundly and silently within a vault just within the walls of the Master Bedroom, hidden to all but whoever was currently Head of the Namikaze clan at the time. To them, and only to them, they were gifted enough to read the pages of the book, and learn the tales of their ancestors.

And so, time has passed, and the Tome of Ages has inspired much valor, virtue, and wisdom into every Clan Head that has transpired since the death of Namikaze Jiraiya, and the clan has prospered from such wisdom. And now, after hundreds of years of being passed upon Clan Head to Clan Head, it was now passed to another… a young boy named after the pseudo-brother of the clan's second greatest Clan Head; a boy known as Namikaze Konohamaru, who was just so unfortunate enough to be thrust into the life as Clan Head now that all of his immediate relatives had died… and he, in a moment of clarity, and wisdom, sought out the Tome of Ages, in the hopes that he could draw strength and wisdom, courage, and knowledge from the tales of his heroes of old…

And, as such, with the turning of pages, the Tale of Swords and Souls was once more eternally retold…

* * *

To Be Continued…

* * *

And so, the prologue is finished… next time, the first Tale! Great Scots, Batman!

Later, pepes!


	2. Define Trouble?

Disclaimer – Don't Own.

* * *

Kaze Noil

Whispers from the Wind

Chapter I

/Define Trouble…?\

…

* * *

/\

* * *

A week hence Naruto's adoption, the Namikaze family were in fairly good straights. Kaze and Senna had taken the time to familiar Naruto with the family, their home, and the other two bijuu that Kaze had already fulfilled his contract with, who Senna hoped Naruto, in the near future, could accept them as either a form of other mothers, or his aunts.

Despite their somewhat admittedly biased expectations, Naruto was, and still is fairly calm about the knowledge that the majority of his new family was comprised of bijuu. Of course, being that he had already been somewhat corrupted by the love, kindness and support of Senna, his new mother, who also happened to be a bijuu herself, it could be understandable that the boy didn't completely freak upon meeting Ayumi and Jen-Sei, though he was definitely a little uncomfortable around them for a time, due, in part, to their own eccentrics when they were fortunate enough to be let out to "play."

Of course, this wasn't bad in itself, since Ayumi was often times very "motherly" and was definitely a good cook, and when he hurt himself while playing or training she was always the first to look to for medical treatment. And as for Jen-Sei, the previous ninja of Sunagakure was fun-loving, laid-back, and seemed more of a cross between a fun "aunty" and a loving older "sister." Plus, she had told him not too call her "mommy" until she married his dad as she already felt significantly old with all the memories of Shakkaku running rampant in her mind, and she said she didn't want a reminder of this fact.

Of course, Naruto's innocent reply that she was much too "pretty" to be considered old in any sense of the word got him an affectionate nuggy to the head that had him spurting and denying that she could ever be considered pretty. It seemed the boy didn't much care for nuggies.

Despite the obvious turn for the better in Naruto's young life, there was a mite spot of bad that occurred in the week that he had lived in the Namikaze clan home. There was, of course, the fact that Senna refused to let the boy eat Ramen as much as he usually did, and made sure that he ate veggies in the like to provide him with a mixed and balanced diet. Of course, when the boy brought this fact up to Kaze, the older blond merely shrugged and stated, "You don't want to be short for ever, do you?" that shut the boy up quickly.

So Naruto could deal with a decrease in his ramen intake, but there were other concerns as well.

While Naruto had been playing in the play ground with two young boys named Shikamaru and Chouji, while Senna talked animatedly with the boys' mothers, Naruto had been plucked unawares off the ground by and odd man, and it was only the superior senses of Senna that allowed her to hear the boy's strangled cry, as the man had cast a genjutsu that caused the other two boys to fall asleep while he went in to try and kidnap the jinchuuriki while everyone was unawares. The sight of his adopted mother almost _literally_ tearing the unknown man limb from limb as she defended her son reminded Naruto why she was known as the Jyuubi no Ryu, the greatest of the bijuu. The boy ascertained himself to never truly piss her off as she was just scary when angry.

By the time the bijuu had arrived to quell the disturbance in the park, the unknown kidnapper had been reduced to a bloody plump. He was alive, and breathing, but it would take years of reconstructive surgery to hopefully piece the man's ragged body back together. And that was nothing compared to the damage done to the man's psyche, as the man would now have a phobia word women in general for the rest of his life, with the phobia's effects increased further at the sight of any mother.

And he got off light…

And so, while things were largely good in the Namikaze family, there was also a certain cautiousness that they had to face the world outside their home with, as it seemed nearly _too_ obvious that the world was out to get Naruto…

And now, such was the case…

* * *

/\

* * *

The whole of Konohagakure was happy for the downpour of rain the night beforehand, as it had been several months since the previous rainfall and their beautiful village was starting to grow brown from the like of moisture in the air. Undoubtedly, this year had been one of the driest days in the last sixty years of the village.

Currently, Naruto was enjoying splashing a puddle with his rain-boots that Senna had acquired for the boy, as, despite the chill of mid autumn, the village was still surprisingly warm, if a little sweltering, and there was no real chance of Naruto acquiring a cold from the water-play. The boy was outside the local grocery store, a store that had even sold to Naruto on the rare occasions that he could afford anything more than his normal loads of cup ramen, and it was for that reason that the family took their time and made a definite effort to show their own form of favoritism to a store that had always treated Naruto well. Inside the store was Senna, and Kaze, who were busying themselves with buying the next load of groceries that could feed a small army, as both Naruto and Kaze had quite the appetites, of course.

Naruto, while somewhat cautious of approaching kids his age because of his prior interactions with the children and their parents, was happy to finally have his own friends, as just a few days prior he had made fast friends with two boys his age named Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Chouji. Naruto didn't mind that Chouji was "big-boned" or that Shikamaru was notoriously lazy and often times the only thing that he wished to do was cloud watching, because they were the boy's first friends, and he enjoyed thinking of new ways to motivate them to "play."

Naruto knew that Shikamaru was insanely smart for a boy his age, as well as the fact that Chouji was much stronger then Naruto. The blond was quite a bit more perceptive then he appeared, and though he couldn't say as to the extent of the two boys' abilities, he knew that they were well above Naruto. But where they had strength of knowledge, neither boy had the sheer determination, nor the cunning and cleverness to outwit others like Naruto had. In a ways, Naruto _did_ indeed earn his title as a "fox-boy."

Naruto would often times like to think that he could hold his own against boys his own age, especially since Kaze had been training him when the boy wasn't working on catching up with his schooling or playing, or helping Senna with whatever it was she needed help with, but the boy knew that he had a ways to go before he could compete with the skill range of other boys in the ninja academy his age. Especially those with prior training in their clan's ninja arts… but this knowledge didn't stop the boy from reacting when he heard a cry of pain, and whilst whipping his head around, the boy noticed that across the street a girl was being harassed by a group of boys from his class.

Naruto could recognize the boys – though the majority of them weren't from a clan, the leader of the group, a boy Naruto recognized as Inuzuka Kiba, definitely _was_, and he seemed to think this gave him quite a right amongst other kids from his class. Because, as it turned out, the girl that Kiba and his cronies were harassing was a familiar shy pinkete that he remembered from his class, though barely. Still, it didn't stop Naruto from marching towards the group, and interrupting their "fun."

"Hey, what the heck do you think you are doing?" Naruto roared to Kiba, as he pushed his way through the group to stand in front of Kiba, blocking him from further harassing the girl who now, unfortunately, had her pink hair covered by globs of mud. Kiba's nostrils flared angrily, and his pupils dilated with his anger as he caught a whiff of the somewhat distinctly fox-like scent that drifted through his nostrils, almost hidden from detection from the boy's own natural scent. And, being of a clan attuned to canines, Kiba couldn't help but feel his hackles rise at the proximity of the boy.

"What's it to you, blondie?" Kiba shot back, lightly shoving the smaller boy in the shoulder. But what was a light shove for the dark haired feral boy was similar in concept to a puppy being kicked by a child. It slightly hurt Naruto, but the blond kept face and held his ground against the other boy.

"You shouldn't pick on other people," Naruto warned, his blue eyes flashing with a trace of color that surprised and startled the feral boy, who paused, and studied the boy for a second, "you never know if they'll suddenly bite back," said Naruto. Then the blond turned aside, and went to check on the pinkete, seemingly thinking that they were finished their.

Kiba felt his pride take a sudden blow at the sudden dismissal, and feeling his anger rise he struck out with a blow at the blonde's back, knocking the boy into the mud, before he tackled the boy and began to pummel him while shouting out varying degrees of insults and patronizing words. But, as he raised his hand for the last punch to Naruto's face, he felt a strong hand capture his wrist in an iron grip, and felt his strength suddenly leave him.

"That's enough," a smooth, quiet voice broke through the chaos of the other boys' shouting that came from another boy from Naruto's class, a dark and solitary boy that was called Aburame Shino, his dark sunglasses glinted in the dim light that parted through the cloudy sky. "It's pointless to fight each other, especially when if by continuing you'll face a worse opponent then this boy," Shino told Kiba stoically, while motioning with a slight turn of his head the sight of the doors to the grocery store from across the street, and Naruto's parents exiting, only to gasp at the sigh to their son bloody and beaten with another boy atop him, hands covered in the blood from the blondes face. "I suggest it prudent for you to flee…" Shino suggested. Kiba took his heed and left before either Senna or Kaze could arrive, though from the furious looks on both Senna and Kaze's face they would be having a word with Kiba's mother in the near future.

As for Naruto, just as he was being pulled out from the mud by the strong arm of Shino, he glanced over to the pinkete who hadn't moved from her spot, her green eyes wide in surprise and horror, and Naruto swore that whatever it took, whatever he had to do, he was going to make Kiba pay…

One way or another…

* * *

/\

* * *

Later that week, after Naruto had been allowed time to rest and heal, the blond child approached Kaze, and requested – though it sounded nearly like a demand – for Kaze to quit wasting time in his training and get serious. Of course, he would later think how foolish such a thing was, as he laid in bed trying to recover from the pain of the intense training session that had followed his request.

In a matter of two months, in which Naruto had somehow convinced both Kaze and Senna to let the matter drop as he would deal with it, and endless taunting from both Kiba and his gang of cronies, Naruto soon felt satisfied with his skill level to enact his plot of revenge.

The next day, during school, as the class broke apart for lunch break, Naruto silently stalked Kiba within the halls of the academy, and waited till he was at his locker, all alone in the hall. And, before either Kiba could sense him or anyone would venture into the hallway, Naruto sped to just behind Kiba and pushed the feral boy into his own locker. Following this, Naruto hastily threw the boy's key-lock onto the locker, and went whistling down the hall to the merry tune of Kiba roaring in anger and pounding on the metal of his locker.

Ah… sometimes life was just _so_ sweet…

* * *

/\

* * *

Namikaze Konohamaru murmured a small, quiet chuckle to himself, reminding himself to use such a thing on his "enemies" in class next time he wanted to deal with things. This Naruto he could already tell was a funny boy, and, probably, if they had been alive during the same lifetime they probably would have become fast friends as Konohamaru could easily tell a few key similarities in the personality.

Flipping the page, Konohamaru immersed himself in the tale of his ancestors once more, drinking in everything the book had to say about the Namikaze clan's two greatest heroes…

And once more, the Tale of Swords and Souls continued…

* * *

To Be Continued…


End file.
